


Night at the Museum

by Ursus_minor



Series: Brisingamen [2]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki can't stay away, Loki gets what he wants, Loki is seductive, Loki loves to play, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, mutual consent sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 17:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursus_minor/pseuds/Ursus_minor
Summary: After the visit to your house Loki cannot keep his hands off you ... not even on the opening night of a new exhibit at the museum, which also happens to be your workplace.And here you thought working at a museum was unadventurous ...Not much plot - mainly Loki ravishing reader





	Night at the Museum

The evening turned out to be much less enjoyable than you had hoped. People were constantly coming up to you, asking for your version of the “incident with the thief”. The fact that you, a delicate woman, had taken on a thief all by yourself  _and_  retrieved the stolen jewels, was the latest gossip of the museum world.

Understandably so, as there was really not much else to gossip about.

You had taken the job at the museum because you preferred to live a reclusive life. You were not really one for socialising, but rather kept to yourself - reading, studying mythology, and restoring ancient artifacts. You did not like all the attention that was all of a sudden centered around you and you silently cursed the fact that the incident had happened so close to the grand opening of the Nordic Mythology exhibit that basically assembled everyone who knew you,  _and_  all those who were now trying to get to know you, in  _one_  place – the museum. It was as if the universe was playing a cruel joke on you - providing you with a seemingly never-ending stream of people who tormented you with empty chatter.

_God, if I ever begged for attention – I am taking it back now. This is more than enough attention for one life time._

You quickly grew tired of recounting the incident, and while the first couple of times had made you blush at the memory of  _him,_ you now found your mind drifting repeatedly to the mysterious thief who had stolen his way into your life with unabashed frivolity. 

Finally everyone's attention was drawn to the centre of the hall, where the director of the museum and the sponsor of the exhibit assembled for a short speech. You took the opportunity to retreat to the back of the hall, nabbing a glass of wine from one of the waiters as you walked. After a few minutes, the lights dimmed for a short video about the exhibition and when you felt someone step up behind you, you did not pay them much attention until a velvet voice whispered into your ear.

“So, you did not divulge our little secret to them?”

A wave of relief and the faint tingle of excitement washed over you at the sound of his voice.

 _God,_ how _did he do that?_

You felt him before you saw him, because he stepped up close, his hands ever so lightly brushing over your buttocks before they came to a rest on your hips. You closed your eyes, enjoying the warm breath cascading down your neck. His grip tightened as he pulled you back against his chest. 

 _“_ Divulge our secret to - _them_?”

“The Police. Last night.”

His lips brushed over your neck and shoulder.

“Yes. I mean, _no_. I did not.”

He chuckled softly and you could not help but join in, he flustered you, especially now that you could feel a distinct hardness stirring against your backside.

“Why did you choose not to? You got your pleasure out of it, was that not enough for you, little minx? Did you want _more_?”

You leaned back against his chest.

“I admit that I was rather disappointed to find my intruder  _gone_ when I finally returned to my lounge.”

You were surprised by your own cockiness. His lips were close to your ear now, hand wandering to your waist, and his words from the night before floated into your mind.

_If you are not willing to give me what I need, maybe you would be willing to give me what I want._

“What about you? Did you – did you get what you want?”

You tried to turn so you could look at him, but he held you in place. Your breath hitched when one of his hands slipped down your front between your thighs.

"I always get what I want."

His words sent a shiver through you. The reply that lay on the tip of your tongue never left your lips, instead you found yourself melting into his touch.

'Lost your brazen little tongue, sweet one?”

How could a voice be so tender and sexy at the same time? It was as if you were under spell as soon as he spoke to you in this purring kind of way - not to mention what happened as soon as he lay his hands on you.

“You are distracting me with your hands ... and voice. I can't focus.”

“And here I thought women had the ability to multitask.”

You would have laughed, had his hand not found its way under your dress, slowly roaming up your inner thigh.

“Beautiful.” He whispered against your neck, then his fingers pressed against the lace of your briefs and you inhaled sharply, pushing your hips back against him.

“And so responsive. Your body at least, since your tongue seems to have lost its ability to speak.” His fingers hardly moved, just pressed against the fabric in small circles.

_Smug devil._

Then his hand withdrew. The sound of clapping caught your attention and your eyes flew open, taking in your surroundings. You could not believe you had allowed him to touch you in a room full of people. A room full of work colleagues, bosses and honoured guests. You blushed. The lights startled you when they came back on a moment later. You felt his hand drop from your waist and the body behind you slipped away leaving you feeling cold.

_No. Wait. You can't seduce me in public and then just slip away._

You were about to turn around, when somebody called out to you.

“Y/N! Oh my god! I can't believe you took on a thief? I need to know all about it.”

One of your colleagues moved towards you, ponytail swinging back and forth as she strode up to you full of purpose. You closed your eyes for a moment to regain your composure and took a deep breath, and felt her linking her arm with yours to drag you away from your quiet spot. When you turned around to look for your thief, he was nowhere to be seen.

_Your thief._

You bit your lip. You should report him, but then, after all that had happened between the two of you – how could you?

At least, the jewels were safe.

You sighed and surrendered to the girl chattering away, allowing her to lead you over to the bar, but not without letting your eyes search the crowd for the familiar raven locks, or the bright blue eyes, or the finely cut, pale features that belonged to your thief. 

To your disappointment, you did not catch a glimpse of him.

 

 ***

You did not hear him slip into the Ladies room, only looked up from fixing your make up when you heard the door click shut. That was when you spotted him in the mirror, standing behind you, very much resembling a predator cornering his prey. Without a word he stepped up and pushed you gently forward against the basin, while his hands trailed down your sides to the hem of your dress. His eyes locked with yours in the mirror as he leaned forward to inhale the scent of your hair, only to proceed with peppering a trail of kisses down your neck and shoulder. You shuddered.

“What are you doing?” It came out slightly choked.

_Damn him, you were already breathless._

“Picking up where I left off when we were so rudely interrupted.”

“This is a public bathroom, you can't possibly -”

He bit down on your neck harder than expected and it sent a shiver of excitement through your entire body, before his tongue smoothed over the tender skin. You groaned.

“Say that again?” He asked innocently.

“God, you are insufferable.”

“So I have been told.”

He brushed your hair to the side and nibbled his way up your neck to your ear.

“Do you ever _not_ have a reply on hand?”

“Hm.” Was all he retorted as he took your ear lobe between his lips. “Speaking of hands ...”

_Oh, dear._

His hands roamed down the sides of your thighs to slip under your dress, thumbs stroking your skin as they wandered upwards. When he pressed his hips against you, there was no mistaking his intentions. Once he had bunched up your dress around your waist his eyes searched yours. You bit your lip.

_What the hell were you doing? This was a public bathroom. Any of your colleagues could walk in any moment._

You could not believe that that was actually your _only_ worry. What about the fact that a man you did not know, a man you had only met twice in less than 48 hours, both times under rather dubious circumstances - this man was about to ravish you - in a _public_ bathroom, in your _workplace_ \--

“Having doubts?”

His voice was surprisingly soft in stark contrast to his fingers that insistently found their way between your legs and into your briefs, and quickly drew a needy whimper from your lips. His reflection smiled at you.

“Had I known that my touch is able to charm you into such submissive meekness, I would have deployed this trick two nights ago – _before_ you had a chance to pick my pocket.”

“I did not pick your pocket!”

“Ah, there she is, my defiant little minx.” He nuzzled his nose against your neck, never faltering in his ministrations.

“I am not _your_ – minx, or whatever.” You gasped softly. It was a rather weak attempt at defying him. You knew it, and so did he. You stared at his reflection with lidded eyes, watching as he nibbled on your skin with an expression on his face that betrayed pure satisfaction.

“I thought that satisfaction was not in my nature.” He murmured. “Norns bless me, it looks as though I was wrong, for once.”

He looked utterly pleased with himself and you were more than willing to let him go ahead with whatever he had planned for you. His fingers were moving deliberately slow inside you, drawing little mewls from you as you were afraid anything louder could draw attention. Your eyes closed as you felt the heat pooling and the pressure building whilst his mouth attended to your neck with unabashed enthusiasm and he skilfully picked up the pace, stirring up a storm of need as his fingers moved faster and deeper. Your own hands were flat on the vanity, and you wished you had something to hold on to. You were so close.

Before you could find your release, he withdrew his fingers and in your daze you were vaguely aware of him opening his pants. It was not until you felt a velvet hardness against the back of your thighs that your eyes snapped up to his, which were still aligned with yours as if he never lost your gaze. You briefly glanced at the flushed face and glossy eyes of your reflection before you locked eyes with him, blushing even more.

“I have never done this - kind of thing – I don't even know you – I -”

He smiled, genuinely, and brushed a wayward strand of your hair from your face to place a tender kiss on your temple.

“I know.”

Then he pushed you forward, parted your thighs with his hands and pulled down your briefs, allowing his hands time to roam over the naked skin of your soft cheeks. In that moment you knew that this man had bewitched you. You wanted his touch. No, you needed it. You needed to feel him. Right here, right now. A soft growl left his lips as he entered you. Slowly but relentlessly. Your breath hitched and you closed your eyes at the feeling of him filling you.

It felt wonderfully sinful and you wondered when you had developped a kink for public bathrooms.

_Maybe it's just a kink for wayward thieves._

You chuckled softly at the thought.

This whole situation was entirely bizzare.

“Glad you find this entertaining.”

The snarky comment made you reach back to twist your fingers in his locks and pull hard. He hissed, before a smile spread on his beautiful face.

“If you weren't a thief, I'd say you are the devil.”

“Well, I dare say that you have to give the devil his due, he _does_ find work for _idle_ hands.”

To lend weight to his words, his hands moved up the front of your body to cup your breasts, teasing your nipples through the fabric of the dress. Your hand tightened in his hair and he groaned approvingly and started to move in slow agonising thrusts, his lips and teeth returning to your neck. Overwhelmed by the sensations, you abandoned all thought and pressed your hips back against him.

When he pushed all the way inside you with one strong thrust, your lips parted and a loud moan escaped you. You immediately brought your hand to your mouth. When he pulled away slightly, your hips moved with him instinctively.

He chuckled, breath fluttering against your ear and his voice purred.

“I may be the devil, but you are not nearly as good a girl as you made out to be – who would have thought you were such an impertinent little creature?” 

_Oh, god. Just. Stop. Talking._

He smirked and started moving again. With fast, deep and deliberate thrusts. You moaned approvingly. You could not take your eyes off him. He closed his eyes briefly, but now returned to gaze at you in the mirror with that crooked smile on his beautiful face that made him so unbearable attractive. There was something so beautiful about him.

How could you feel that good in the arms of a stranger? Because he did not feel like one. The way he spoke to you, the way he touched you - it was as if he knew you better than you knew yourself. He knew exactly what you wanted. What you needed.

He leaned in to kiss you ear and whispered almost inaudibly and incongruously _sweet_ :

“Is this what you wished for me to do last night? To thoroughly fuck you, my little minx?”

His words made you moan.

_The damned man knew better than you what turned you on._

“Devil.” You whispered.

He chuckled against your skin.

You watched as he pulled your dress down over your shoulder to expose one of your breasts, loosing no time to tease your nipple with his thumb. Your breath hitched. It was unthinkably arousing to watch _and_ feel it. One strong arm was wrapped around you waist, holding you in place, as the two of you found a rhythm together. He felt incredibly good.

"Like what you see?" He cooed as his hand slipped from your waist between your legs.

He groaned softly. "Touch yourself.”

His hand found yours and he brought it between your legs with an incredible tenderness that did not quite match the entirely indecent situation. He guided it with experienced fingers until you repeatedly whimpered "Oh god, oh my god." Which brought a knowing smile to the lips of the man currently affording you pleasure in ways you had never experienced.

His pace quickened. And, overcome by a sudden boldness and loss of inhibition, you allowed your hand to seek the warmth between you, reaching further to squeeze his base lightly. He shuddered, his mouth claiming your neck.

The act pushed you over the edge. You threw your head back and pressed your hips against his, your soft warmth clenching around him. His hands gripped your hips as he held you in place finding his own release a few powerful strokes later, with a loud groan. Affectionate endearments tumbling from his lips as he rode out his own bliss.

When he stilled, his arms wrapped around you tenderly and he just held you.

“My little minx.” He cooed.

His lips brushed your ear, before he placed a tender kiss on it. Then he straightened and let his hands roam over your body as if committing to memory every soft curve of you. When he pulled away, he carefully restored your dress, covering your breasts and thighs, before he reached for a paper towel to clean himself. When you moved to do the same he put his hand on your arm to stop you. Then he wetted another towel and started cleaning your inner thighs, moving further up, pressing gently against you. When you caught his wrist, he gave you a quizzical look.

“Don't clean me. I want to remember this for the rest of the night.”

He quirked an eyebrow, and you could have sworn there was a smile on his face when he turned away to discard the paper towel in the bin.

_You should have felt abused, shouldn't you? Well, you did not. You felt exhilarated._

There was a tenderness, an _awareness_  in every touch of his that gave you the feeling that he knew you. He seemed so perfectly conscious of how he made you feel, and he was bent on making you feel good.

He was not like other men. In fact, he was not like any man you ever met. Maybe there were no men like him.

“I enjoyed every single moment of this and I will not be ashamed of it.”

He planted a tender kiss on your forehead.

“You never need to be ashamed of your choices.”

A moment later, the door fell in its lock and he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! ;) Kudos and comments are always welcome if you did!!


End file.
